


Sister Phoenix

by EchoMist3477



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Good Slytherins, Grey Sibling, Gryffindor Harry Potter, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter Has a Twin, Hogwarts First Year, Light Harry Potter, Protective Siblings, Slytherin Sibling, Some Light bashing, first year for now, sibling point of view
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 04:53:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoMist3477/pseuds/EchoMist3477
Summary: On July 31, 1980 a pure-blooded not very mentaly stable seer by the name of Maximus Kordis stole a young newborn girl from the medi-witches hands.Throughout the ten years the girl lived through, she believed that she was a pure Kordis. It didn't matter that she had hair of fire or that she looked nothing like her ‘family’; what mattered to her was the pureness of her family’s blood. That girl’s name was Roseline Lillian Kordis, or unbeknownst to her, Rose Lily Potter the ‘dead’ twin of the Boy-Who-Lived.





	Sister Phoenix

Rosaline concentrated with all of her might on the small blue pebble floating just an inch above the ground. Her magic swirled around the blue stone, keeping it in the air without movement. Rosaline’s mind however was not on the pebble like it was seconds before. Her thoughts raced to family trees and her blood sta- Her eyes narrowed on the pebble as it started to slowly bob up and down. Up and down it went, up and down, up and- she wiped some sweat from her drow and bit the inside of her cheek with anger. She stared, crestfallen at the fallen stone. Abruptly she whipped her fiery red hair around as she heard two slow, exaggerated claps. Rosaline’s muscles bunched up as though ready to fight or flight.

“Wow you made the rock float for twenty seconds….totally, amazing,” drawled sarcastically a man with deep blue eyes and wavy ebony hair.

Rosaline’s tense posture deflated with a soft giggle, “like you could do better at my age!”

The man smirked, “I’ll have you know that I could make my pebble float for a minute and forty-four seconds when I was eleven.”

“But I’m not eleven yet, my birthdays in a few weeks.” Rosaline dusted herself off, picked up her pebble, and turned fully to face the man.

The man rolled his eyes before pulling an envelope from an inner pocket of his black waistcoat, “an owl delivered this a couple of days ago. Kept forgetting to give it to you.”

Rosaline pulled back a strand of her red and orange hair behind her ear before reaching for the envelope, “do you know who’s it from?”

“Look for yourself, it says it on the back.”

Rosaline turned the white envelope over and she found herself dumbfounded. She could do nothing but stair. This was impossible! She wasn't meant to go there, she was meant to go where all the Kordises always go, Durmstrang. Another titlewave of confusion hit her when her eyes moved lower but relief quickly replaced the feeling. Her heart slowled from the spike of fear that hit her only moments ago.

“Averill….this can't be mine….” Rosaline handed back the letter with a puzzled frown.

Averill just shook his head; refusing to take it, “It’s yours alright, I-“

‘No it's not. That’s,” Rosaline pointed at the name, “not my name.” 

Averill sighed in exasperation and closed his eyes, “Phoenix….”

Rosaline stared blankly at Averill. She wasn't going to allow him to bring her guard down with his silly nickname. Averill flicked one eye open and looked at Rosaline. Neither of the two said another word. A cloud of silence fell upon them and Rosaline felt a strong urge to wack her older brother on the head. She was getting tired of his attempts of making her see…..something, something she refused to- no forbade to give a thought to. For the past seven years he always had something to say about her name or what school should she really go to. He even tried to set up a playdate with a muggleborn when she was eight. She wrinkled her nose just at the memory.

Averill tried again, “Phoenix….I thought you already did your research. You promised you would last month.”

Rosaline curled her hands into fists, “why should I do research on our family-“

“You promised-“

“Well I lied!” Rosaline yelled out. Her nails dug into her palm, “I lied, because I know that there is nothing to find out.”

Averill huffed, “please Phoenix, we both know that we aren't blood related. We don't even look a smidget alike. Not to add that no one in our family is ginger….or whatever your hair colour is.”

Rosaline didn't say a word, she didn't even look at her brother in the eyes. All she felt was fury. Fury at her brother for having the audacity to even subtly suggest just a thing.

As though not sensing the fury radiating off his ten year old sister Averill continued, “face it Phoenix. your name isn't Rosaline nor are you a Kordis or a pureblood for that matter. You know if you did your own research, and stopped drowning in denial maybe you could lift the pebble for longer.”

Rosaline’s lip trembled, “....well maybe I want to drown.”

Averill slowly stepped closer to his sister. He was about to just put a comforting hand on her shoulder but at the last second changed his mind and hugged her. They stayed like that for a long time. Both basking in the comfort of the other’s warmth. Finally Roseline gave a half sob, half laugh.

“....Then who am I?” A single tear ran down Rosaline's face and onto Averill’s chest.

“I think you have an answer for that already.”

There was a moment of silence then, “no I don't….I never read that the savior of Britain had a sister.”

“He….He did. And that sister was y-“

“-Don’t.”

“Phoenix.”

“Avy.”

Averill let his hands fall from Rosaline and took a step back, “so….are you going to go?”

Rosaline wiped her eyes with her sleeves, “....go where?”

Averill pinched the bridge of his nose, “to Hogwarts my dear sister, to Hogwarts.”

“How can you call me a sister when only a moment ago you said or subtly pointed at the fact that I’m the sister of the Boy-Who-Lived!-?”

“You are still my family. It’s fact, it doesn’t matter that we aren't blood related or that you’re a half-blood.”

A second tear fell from Rosaline’s eye, although she tried to cover it up by bowing her head to the lush grass they were standing on, “....does father and mother know?”

Averill snorted, “of course they do you idiot, they are the ones that took you in. And to add on, I'm pretty sure you were the only one still in denial about everything. Even Ethel probably knows and, last I recall she's bloody six.”

Rosaline cracked into a small sad grin, “language Averill.”

“Language my a-“

“-Avy shut up before I punch you.”

Averill smirked, “continue with those comments and you'll probably be sorted into Gryffindor.”

Rosaline’s grin faded, “that's where he will probably go, right?”

“You mean your biological brother? Then yes, probably.”

“Avy….what if I don't want to be Rose Potter? What if I just want to be Rosaline Kordis?”

Averill leveled Rosaline with a long hard stare, “would you leave part of your biological family to face Britain’s Dark Lord all by himself?”

“But I thought the Dark-

“-was dead? Phoenix I never thought you were so daft. He's one of history's mightiest Dark Lords, do you really think him truly dead?”

“....no, not really.”

“So are you going to let your twin die a horrible death or are you going to help him out with your amazing power of awesomeness?”

Rosaline gave one brisk nod but otherwise didn't react. She was facing an internal battle of her morals versus her emotions. She didn't want to go and see her twin brother, it was cut clean and simply. But her adoptive family’s motto echoed in her head, one must always protect the blood. For as long as she could remember, she always thought that blood meant blood status, but now that her oh so lovely older brother ripped the bandage -as she heard muggles say- clean off, she felt that maybe blood actually meant, well family. She still couldn't get her head around that. She was such an idiot for thinking that it was about blood status….or maybe she wasn't.

“You cared about blood status?” Averill suddenly piped up causing Rosaline to realize that she said her last thought out loud, “oh I am going to murder Uncle Maximus….no wonder you didn't want to meet Emma when you were eight.”

“I-”

Averill didn't’ even let her start, “It’s always Uncle’s fault, isn't it? He was your tutor on wizarding traditions and culture, right? And the times he babysat you! We always did find it a bit off when Uncle Maximus always volunteered to watch you, we always put it as he wanting to have time with his stolen niece….”

Rosaline just nodded. It was always better to let her brother continue talking than try to stop him and get hexed for interrupting his ‘rant’.

As Averill was still going on and on about Uncle Maximus, Rosaline’s mind drifted back to the letter in her hand. It was….something to say the least. She was going to Hogwarts. Hogwarts the school where they divided. She couldn't get her head around that. She could get her head around being Rose Potter well enough, Rosaline -or should she call herself Rose now?- was in for years in denial; probably since the time she learned about genetics from Averill’s first girlfriend -she was seven back then. But she couldn't get it around her head as to why the school would split children up! She guessed she would find out sooner or later.

“....so I guess Mother won't allow Uncle to tutor Ethel, Father might but Mother for sure wouldn't allow it,” Averill lifted one of his bushy brows, “you didn't listen to any of that, did you?”

Rosaline grinned mysteriously, “only parts.”

Averill ruffled Rosaline’s fire curly head, “glad I could cheer you up Phoenix. And on that note I believe we are going to go shopping in Diagon Alley tomorrow with the whole family, won’t it be wonderful?”

Rosaline froze, “Mother and Father set you up for this, didn't they? To give me my letter and talk about…..you know,, that.”

Averill just smirked cockely at Rosaline, “they got tired of seeing you drowning.”

Rosaline flung herself at her brother, fist aimed at his nose.


End file.
